Many drugs are stored in separate components that are mixed before use. Typically, the separate components include a powder and a liquid diluent. By storing the components separately, shelf life of the drug is increased.
With many of these drugs, the separate components are stored in a syringe and mixed within the syringe prior to use. The components are stored in separate chambers in the syringe prior to use. To prepare the medicine, the separate components are combined into a single chamber in the syringe, shaken and then the solution is ready for injection into a patient.
Although such a system works well for mixtures that are highly soluble, they are ineffective for less soluble mixtures. Specifically, the known systems combine the two components of a medicine into a single chamber and the mixture is then shaken to dissolve the components into solution. However, certain components cannot be adequately mixed by simply combining and shaking the two elements together.